


Art for "A New Year's" Resolution by Saklani

by sian1359



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Looking to do some art for this year's virtual zine and started looking at fic by attendees. I found a story that Saklani did in 2015 that I immediately could picture what I wanted to produce. It's below.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Elizabeth MacMillan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Con*Strict 2020 Virtual Zine





	Art for "A New Year's" Resolution by Saklani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A 'New Years' Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472659) by [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani). 



> Looking to do some art for this year's virtual zine and started looking at fic by attendees. I found a story that Saklani did in 2015 that I immediately could picture what I wanted to produce. It's below.

[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/miss%20fisher%20saklani.jpg)


End file.
